


Ice Skating

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exes meeting again after not speaking for years au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

"Come on, how often do you get to go ice skating, I mean really?"  
  
"I grew up in Alaska. So literally, like, everyday"  
  
" _Korra_ , don't be a sourpuss"  
  
"Too late" Bolin gripped Korra's sleeve and dragged her out of the car. Mako hid a smile as he slid out of the driver's seat and slammed his door shut. Bolin had been begging to go ice skating for weeks and both his brother and best friend refused until they couldn't any longer. Korra had long been disenchanted of the pastime, so her enthusiasm was no where to be found.  
  
"Why couldn't you guys just go without me?" she grumbled.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be any fun without you. And besides, who else is going to laugh at Mako with me?" Bolin replied holding open the door.  
  
"Because what outing would be complete without laughing at me?" Mako muttered inaudibly.  
  
"That is very true" Korra agreed. Together they got their skates and sat down to lace them up.  
  
"Also guys, keep an eye out for Opal. She was going to meet us here with someone" Bolin said absent mindedly as he laced up his skates. Korra shot him a look out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Who?" He shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, she wouldn't tell me. She just said it was someone I haven't seen in a while" he straightened up to grab the other skate. The Alaskan had already finished tying her skates and stood up only to collide into someone else. Her hands came up to steady the person - clearly still uneasy on their skates - as apologies tumbled from her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you-" She stopped the second she registered who she had nearly knocked over. "Asami" she breathed. Asami stared back at her, just as shocked. It was the first time they had seen each other since their break up two years previous. Their romance had been almost love at first sight. Korra had seen Asami across a crowded city street. Ignoring the rushing cars ad shouts of her friends, she crossed the road to introduce herself. Asami, flustered and confused, was struck by the headstrong girl and immediately agreed to a date. By the end of the week they were inseparable and officially a couple. And then they broke up. Asami moved to a different city for her business as Korra went back to Alaska for a while. When talking to their mutual friends, the topic of one another was completely off limits. And now Korra's heart hammered painfully in her chest.  
  
"Bolin! Why did you bring Korra?!" she distantly heard Opal hiss.  
  
"I didn't know you were bringing Asami! I just wanted her to hang out with us" he defended. Mako must have silenced them both because after that there was only quiet from them. She cleared her throat as released the other woman.  
  
"Hi, I didn't know you were back in town" she mumbled, scratching her ear. Asami straightened her shirt.  
  
"It's only for a week. I have to close a deal. I didn't know you were back either" Korra couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman before her was. She had always been on another level, but she had somehow only managed to get even more gorgeous.  
  
"Yeah, my parents were getting sick of me. And I figured Naga missed Bolin's pampering" An awkward silence.  
  
"Let's go ice skating!" Bolin threw his arms around their necks and pulled them to the rink. He took off at top speed the moment they reached the ice. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother and did much the same. Korra did a short circle on the inside of the rink, her eyes not leaving Asami once. The businesswoman, while amazing at a shocking variety of things, lacked any decent ice skating skills. The pair had gone once as a date and Korra had spent the entire time helping her stay upright and telling her how great she was doing. Opal was in her place this time, holding her hand as they shuffled along. Her focus was so impenetrable that she didn't even notice Mako slide up next to her.  
  
"You could always just talk to her, you know. It's a little off putting when you're just staring at her like an angry rooster" he informed. She scowled at him.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Asami, I'm still head over heels in love with you and our breakup is the biggest regret of my life'?" she countered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Well that's one way of doing it and honestly that's totally your style. You could always just ask her how's she's been. That's not a bad place to start. Maybe you'll find out she feels the same" She skidded to a stop in front of him, face set in a furious scowl.  
  
"'Maybe she feels the same'? Are you crazy?! If she really felt that way she would have called me or _something_! I heard _nothing_!" she thundered.  
  
"How do you know she wasn't waiting on _you_?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Bolin and Opal came to skate together and I know he's an idiot, but could you man up and let Opal do that? It's not her fault she fell in love with him" he suggested. Korra crossed her arms.  
  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
"I clean up everyone's messes all the time, this one's yours" He threw her a cheeky grin and pushed himself away, leaving her to glare after him. With a frustrated growl and another loop around the circle, she slowed to a near stop as she approached Opal and Asami. The short haired girl smiled warmly at her.  
  
"If you want to go skate with Bolin, you can" Korra said, trying to sound as unaffected by her proximity to Asami as possible. She knew that green eyes were boring into her skull, but she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Oh that's okay"  
  
"I didn't even want to come, I don't mind going slow, go" she argued. Opal glanced between the two and conceded, speeding off to find her boyfriend. Korra held out her hand, still entirely unsure of her decision to listen to Mako. Hesitantly, Asami took it and they began their slow lap around the rink, silent. They completed nearly two laps before Asami spoke up.  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" she asked with feigned casualness.  
  
"Oh you know, helping my dad run the village, hanging out with Naga, writing papers for the UN, the usual. What about you?"  
  
"Nothing new, really. Just trying to keep up with the markets" Korra knew it was probably a mistake to ask but the question just slipped out before she could stop it.  
  
"Have you met anyone?" She scrubbed her face with her free hand and averted her eyes, fully aware that Asami was staring again. For a moment she thought she wouldn't get an answer. The other woman had turned her gaze forward again and tightened her lips.  
  
"Not since you, no" she mumbled. Her grip tightened minutely on Korra's hand. "What about you?"  
  
"Ah, no, no one" The silence that followed was tense and awkward. There were countless words and confessions hanging in the air between them but they couldn't bring themselves to reach out and pick one to start with. They went another lap and Bolin and Opal skated by holding hands, Mako not far behind them.  
  
"Korra-" Asami started. Korra looked at her, her throat closing up. "I almost called you fifty times. Every time I tried, I just- panicked. We were too much too fast and it was terrifying. I wanted so badly to tell you I wanted to try again, but the possibility of you saying no- it would have killed me" she finished in a whisper. Korra was so busy blinking at her that she hadn't noticed that they came to a complete stop until an older man skated by and shouted angrily at them.  
  
"Get moving or get lost!" They both glared at his back. Korra made a quick decision.  
  
"Come on" She led Asami carefully off the rink to where they kept their shoes and returned the skates. The snack bar was cheap and unhealthy so they each bought a drink and sat down at a small table. Korra took a slow deep breath before talking again.  
  
"I probably wouldn't have turned you down if you said that all you wanted was to slap me. For the longest time I wanted to break down your door in some _grand gesture_ and tell you how dumb we were" she admitted. Asami's sudden laugh startled her.  
  
"So what, we've spent the past two years pining after each other like idiots? Wow, we deserve each other" she chuckled, her hand covering her face in embarrassment.  
  
"So what do we do now?" A shrug.  
  
"We could go out to dinner maybe. Or even a date that our best friends didn't accidentally set up" For the first time in years, Korra felt her spirits lift. Asami was _actually_ suggesting they try again.  
  
"You're serious"  
  
"If you are"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"Then what's stopping us?" It was a rhetorical question in nature, but one they needed to talk about.  
  
"What if it starts going like last time?"  
  
"It won't" Asami promised.  
  
"How do you know?" Korra wanted to trust her.  
  
"Because we know better now. And because no I know what it feels like to have and lose you. I don't want to go through that again" Korra smiled and reached across the table to grasp Asami's hand. Long fingers threaded through hers.  
  
"Me neither"


End file.
